


First time for everything

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Kinky, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil let his hand wander over Clint's red, well spanked ass and shook his head, he still could barely believe that this had really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 4 sentence challenge, please excuse the creative use of punctuation
> 
> Prompt: Any Fandom, M/M, That first time your partner/boyfriend/lover brings up the idea of kink or something kinky.
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine - please feel free to point them out to me
> 
> Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Clint or Coulson, nor anything else in the Avengers fandom... I just borrow them for some fun

Phil let his hand wander over Clint's red, well spanked ass and shook his head, he still could barely believe that this had really happened.

Just half an hour earlier, they had been getting ready for bed and Clint was his usual smart-ass self - so Phil had swatted him jokingly; what he hadn't expected was Clint's reaction - not joking, anger, grumbling, but a moan.

"Do that again," Clint had asked, pleaded, and Phil was unable to resist that tone of voice even if he had never considered this before - he had pulled Clint over his lap and spanked him until he had come all over Phil's leg. 

But what had Phil surprised most of all wasn't the fact that Clint enjoyed that much to be spanked - it was how much he had loved it as well and how much he wanted to do it again some time.


End file.
